hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
JennieParker87
JennieParker87 is a Swedish/Spanish/Norwegian Untergangerin. She officially began making Downfall Parodies on the 9th of December 2012. On YouTube, she uses the name Parker87. She was the manager of the Unterganger Awards between June 2014 - December 2016, before handing it to BewegungsunFISH and AKO675. She retired from the community in January 2018. History JennieParker87 registered her YouTube channel in 2006, and it was mainly dedicated to episodes of the American TV show J.A.G, which earned her quite many subscribers. At the time she was the only one on YouTube who uploaded full episodes of the series. She later removed all episodes, and the activity on her channel sank quickly over the years that followed (she also lost most of her subscribers during that time). In late 2012, JennieParker87 got introduced to the world of Downfall parodies through a link on Facebook, that one of her friends had posted. The parody was about an incident involving a Swedish political party, called Krismöte hos SD. This inspired her to create some parodies of her own, although she did not publish them. Her first official parody was Hitler phones Blackadder by mistake, which she uploaded in December 2012. Name change In March 2015, JennieParker87 decided to change her channel name to Parker87. She also replaced her profile picture. She did this in order to avoid unwanted attention for being female (she often got messages from strange men). And the rebranding worked quite well. Parodies and influences As many other Untergangers, JennieParker87 has been inspired by Hitler Rants Parodies, TheSilverUniverse, KakashiBallZ, Vzorkic, DictatorAntics and many more. She used Sony Vegas Pro 12 for a long time, but in December 2014 she started using Sony Vegas Pro 13. At the beginning of her Unterganging career, she used Windows Movie Maker. Although JennieParker87 enjoys making "random" parodies, with lots of random and even "weird" humour, which can be seen in her Nonsense-parodies, for example, she also enjoys making plot-driven parodies. Her early work didn't contain any use of FX, but in February 2012 she uploaded her first FX experiment, called Hitler meets a different type of ghost, where she used a Sim character that she had created and filmed in the game "The Sims 3". Since then, most of JennieParker87's parodies have contained some sort of FX. She often adds a different background, using greenscreen scenes from TheSilverUniverse's greenscreen packs. Other movies are sometimes used in her parodies, such as "The Sinking of the Laconia" (2010), which she first got introduced to in the parody series "The Antic Menace" by DictatorAntics. JennieParker87 uploaded a few series, which all received an award for "Best Series". These include Unterganger Prison and Mini-Me Hitler, and an ongoing series called "The Bunker Tests". She also made parody collaborations in the past with fellow Untergangers Ako675 and Shomronon. For her Christmas Contest she also collaborated with TheSilverUniverse on the resulting video; he made the animations for the Christmas/Advent calendar. Interactions and responsibilities in the community Shortly after her grand entry into the parody making business, and backed by her already substantial subscriber base, she quickly gained recognition within the community. She also became good friends with many of the other Untergangers. In March 2012, she subtitled and uploaded Kobra - "Hitler Humour", an episode of a Swedish television show, that featured Stacy Lee Blackmon, also known as Hitler Rants Parodies. JennieParker87 later became a mod in the Untergangers Chat, and in June 2014, she was elected to be the new General manager of the Unterganger Awards. Shortly before then, she became a judge in the Parody of the Month contest, since three of her parodies had won the title. At the time, the rule was, that if you won the title three times, you could be inducted as a judge in the contest. That rule no longer exists, since there are enough judges in the contest at this point. In August 2014, she became "Emergency manager" of the Unterganger of the Month contest, but in November 2014 she took over UotM completely, followed by the Parody of the Month contest in December 2014. The two contests are now included in the UA as separate categories. In August 2017, she stepped down as manager of the Unterganger Awards and handed the management to BewegungsunFISH and AKO675 as assistant manager. In January 2015, JennieParker87 also became an admin in this Wiki. She used to be a mod in the Hitler Rants Parodies Chat Room, and in the now closed Untergangers Chat. In March 2016 she started her own chat, The Downfall Parodies Society Chat Room. It was made for the purpose of connecting with her fans. It later became popular among regular community members. It moved to Discord in June 2016. Later it was rebranded as Creators Central, to be open to all content creators (not just specifically Downfall parodies). In January 2018, her Best Unterganger Award and induction in the Unterganger Hall of Fame were revoked by Hitler Rants Parodies. He didn't give an official reason, but it was assumed he punished her for something another person did. Many have considered this to be unfair and because of this, she won a new similar award, the Unterganger Gold Cup, almost a year later in December 2018. Around the time of January 2018, JennieParker87 decided to retire from the Downfall parody community due to some controversies surrounding her. She deleted her Discord server, The Downfall Parodies Society Chat Room, and shortly after she retired from this wiki. However, throughout the year, it was eventually found out that she was completely innocent and the community's perception of her has changed. Due to this, she decided to temporarily return to the community in December 2018. On May 1st, 2019, she deleted all her Downfall Parodies due to the recent passing of Article 13. She made a video to address this and the future for her channel too. Contests JennieParker87 has organized several contests, in which many famous Untergangers participated, including; Hitler Rants Parodies, DictatorAntics, TheSilverUniverse, Soalric Parker and Ako675. She is also the first Unterganger to ever offer a real prize in a Downfall Parody contest (a game on Steam). The announcement was first seen at the end of the result video for The Bunker Games Contest. It was later properly announced in the announcement video for The "Spooky Hitler" Halloween Contest. JennieParker87 has also been a judge in a few other contests, like one of the Downfall Reenactments and The Hitler Rants Parodies Contest. Contests organized by JennieParker87: *The "Create a picture" contest *Christmas Contest *The Commercial Contest *Hitler's Summer Memories (Contest) *The "Merry Hitler" Contest *The Bunker Games Contest *The "Spooky Hitler" Halloween Contest *Winter Bunkerland Christmas Contest *Hitler Tunes DPMV Contest *Remake a Classic Gaming videos JennieParker87 started making gaming videos in August 2014. She records herself playing a game and narrates it. The first game was "Peggle", later followed by "Five Nights at Freddy's", 1, 2, 3 & 4. Before making gaming videos on her own channel, she had made guest appearances on the Batcow channel (run by DictatorAntics and TheSilverUniverse at the time), where she played "Need for Speed". Later she joined in their Minecraft series. In June 2015, she became a permanent member of the Batcow channel. She does however still have plans on starting her own gaming channel in the future. External links *YouTube channel Category:Untergangers Category:Second-generation Untergangers Category:Untergangerins Category:Parody of the Month Recipients